Millenium Transporter
by Mortimer Jones
Summary: When Kagome was in a handtohand combat battle with Kikyo she and Kikyo both fell into the well. The well only meant to send its’ wielder to a safe place away from the threat. Well, they both landed in the middle of a Shadow Duel between Bakura, Malik and


Hey y'all! Here is my new story idea called Millennium Transporter.

Summary: When Kagome was in a hand-to-hand combat battle with Kikyo she and Kikyo both fell into the well. The well only meant to send its' wielder to a safe place away from the threat. Well, they both landed in the middle of a Shadow Duel between Bakura, Malik and Marik causing the game to be forfeit. When Kikyo escapes into the Shadow Realm, Kagome is stranded on the blimp and is along for the ride. Who will claim the little miko as their's before the blimp lands with the chance of them never seeing her again?

Pairing choices:

Kagome/Malik

Kagome/Marik

Kagome/Bakura

Kagome/Seto Kaiba

THESE ARE THE PAIRINGS THAT I WILL BE CHOOSING FROM. SORRY BUT NO VOTING THIS TIME. SUGGESTIONS, HOWEVER, WILL BE TAKEN APPRECIATIVELY.

Anyway,

On wit da fic Mon!

Disclaimer: My therapist says that I have to admit to not owning InuYasha, or Yu Gi Oh! I do, however, own this plot.

Millennium Transporter

Chapter 1. Breaking up a duel

'Damnit!'

Thought Kagome. Kikyo had caught her unaware when she was meditating in InuYasha's Forest. She had tried to trap her using her soul-stealing snakes, but failed when Kagome purified them into ash. Kagome jumped high into a tree, as Kikyo was shooting arrows at her. She was barely getting nicked with them since they held no spiritual power. She had gotten a little to cocky and started moving around in the tree at a slower pace.

It was to be her downfall. Suddenly a searing pain shot through her waist.

"Ahhh!"

It seems that by some odd stroke of luck that Kikyo had finally made a hit on Kagome. A good hit, one that went through Kagomes' side. Odd, it was in the exact same place as the Shikon not Tama had been. Kami the pain……it was so intense! A fire burning and hissing its' way through her side, and back to the point of its' ignition, Kikyos' arrow.

Kagome grasped the arrow, and pulled it out of her side gasping in pain until it was finally out, unplugging the blood flow. As soon as it was removed from her body, she felt rather than saw all of the blood that was pouring out of the wound. She collapsed on her back, holding the wound as tightly as she could, hoping against hope that it would staunch the blood flow. Her eyes were fluttering; she couldn't hold them open any longer. She had one last thought.

'I wish…'

With that, her eyes closed allowing her to begin her journey into the after life. What? An orb of light was shaping itself around Kagomes' body. There was a pulsing to it, as if calling for something. The orb was getting brighter, and the pulsing was becoming stronger as Kagomes' body was lifted up.

It was so bright. The strange light was completely covering Kagomes' body, and the pulsing was so strong that it was cracking some of the trees in the nearby vicinity. Her body, it was……it was disappearing! No, this couldn't be happening! Kikyo rushed at the bright light, towards Kagome and reached for her body but it was to late, Kagome was already gone.

No! Now she couldn't make sure that her little copy was dead, meaning that InuYasha could still be hesitant about coming to hell with her. Damn her luck! Now she would have to follow that troublesome re-incarnation of hers. Kikyo visibly grimaced at the energy she was using so she could follow that little copy.

'_She will pay for making me use this excess energy on her.'_

And with that, Kikyo sent herself after the pink light with a protective ball of red energy surrounding her.

With Kagome

Fuzzy. That was the one single thing that she could feel. Not pain, not cold, not warmth, just fuzzy. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her, seeing only an inky purple and blackness surrounding her. She tried to lift herself up, but she couldn't feel…

She couldn't feel anything!

She held her eyes open as she noticed an odd symbol forming in the darkness in front of her. It looked like some sort of eye, a golden eye. Wait a second! The last time that she had shown up for class, they had been learning about the Pharaohs' of Egypt, and their history, but the thing that she remembered the most was that the chief symbol of the pharaohs' was an eye like the one in front of her. So, did that mean that she was somewhere in E…

"Ahhh!"

She screamed in pain as the eye rammed itself into her body. She felt it fusing itself with her every cell, and felt some kind of power unleash itself within her like her miko powers but stronger, and older. Thousands of little tiny strings began attaching her to the eye, and everything that it seemed to stand for. She heard a whisper in her head,

'_Your power awakened. Your past unfolding. You emerge. You become_.'

It kept repeating over and over in her head until she wanted to scream in pure agony. She could feel her body changing, and adjusting to the power. It was _exhilarating_. She felt the power coursing through her veins and it embraced her like a long ago lover. She didn't want to lose this feeling.

She heard,

_Choose a new destiny_

What did that mean? Why was she even here? Wait a minute, where _was_ here anyway? She felt herself being lifted by something that felt like arms. She snuggled closer, loving the feel of them; they seemed to make all of her pain go away.

They were warm and manly. They felt of power but she just knew that it would never harm her. She turned around and saw a body but the head was indistinguishable. They must have some kind of connection with that weird-as-crap eye. She wondered where she would look for someone like that.

What was happening now? She felt like she was disintegrating, but moving at the same time. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was weird. Well, if this wasn't the start of a new adventure, she didn't know what was.

She just hoped that it wasn't as dramatic as her Shikon mission.

In the Shadow Realm

"Why is your body disappearing into the Shadows? Tell me!"

Asked Bakura in apprehension. Marik had a sadistic smile upon his face as he replied.

"I will. I'm giving my life-points to Ra in order to increase its' attack strength, but don't worry I will keep one life-point to make sure that I don't lose the duel."

Marik began to laugh insanely, as victory became the clear sight on the road in front of him.

"This can't be happening to me!"

Shouted Bakura.

"Oh but it _can_. Winged Dragon of Ra, let us attack **now!**"

Ra opened its' huge jaws, and was gathering energy for its' most devastating attack. Something was off though. Instead of being a brilliant yellow gold, it was a swirling pink. Wait! This wasn't Ra's attack.

This seemed to have something inside it. This something seemed to be hunched over into a ball. Hmm, curious. Ra gave a high pitched screech as it launched the pink ball of energy at Bakura. As the ball moved towards Bakura the shadows around it seemed to melt away from the purity they sensed.

The ball stopped as it reached within two feet of Bakura. It began pulsing, calculating everything around it. As the pulsing stopped, the shadows surrounding them disappeared, and the ball disintegrated leaving them to see what it had left behind.

It was a girl! An extremely beautiful girl from the looks of it. She had exceptionally long, beautiful black-as-night hair with some natural blue tint to it. You couldn't see her eyes since she seemed to be unconscious, but the rest of her face seemed just……angelic. Her chest was about a B-cup from what Bakura could tell since he was judging from other women's chests that he had seen, which was nice since most girls now-a-days had huge chest, so this was a welcome change.

She seemed to be in a sport of some kind since she had the most toned abs, arms and legs that Bakura had ever seen on a girl. Those legs……._ohhhh_ those legs! They were long and luscious, but Bakura could bet that she was still shorter than he was. She was mouth wateringly delicious. He looked over a Malik and growled low in his throat as he saw him making the same assessment of the girl as he had.

He looked across the field at Marik and his growl, if possible, got even lower as he saw that he was examining her as well. Wait, now there was another ball of light, but this one was a blood red and it seemed malevolent. Its' energy was lashing out at everything close to it, but when it tried to lash out at the girl some kind of barrier stopped it before it could hurt her. Bakura smirked at this. It seemed this girl was powerful in her own right, and if she could do this when she was _asleep_…he shuddered at the very thought of what she could do when fully conscious.

"What the hell is going on?"

Questioned Malik at Bakuras' side. At that moment the red orb started to disintegrate just as the pink one had, but this time the woman who came out of the orb was not attractive. She had the smell of rotting, or death about her and her lips looked so cracked it surprised them that they didn't fall off. Her skin seemed an unhealthy shade of off white and pasty. Her hair was dry with split ends and her bangs, if you could call them that were stuck to her forehead from grease that came from not bathing for longer than two days.

She was wearing red hakamas with a white haori, and was carrying a bow and a set of arrows. She glanced around in confusion for a moment before her eyes rested on the girl. She started to walk over to her when she began to stir. As the girl began to enter the world of wakefulness an extremely unwelcome person came into their surroundings.

"Marik! Bakura! What do you think you're doing?"

Shouted Yami, the former pharaoh. Bakura saw Marik and Malik narrow their eyes and tense up. Bakura looked at the pharaoh and sneered in disgust.

"So pharaoh, can't even confront us without one of the whelps by your side eh?"

Said Marik. The former pharaoh sputtered and opened his mouth with a comeback when they all heard someone yelling out in frustration. They turned around to see the second woman on the ground, smoke coming off her body and yelling at the woman on the ground. Apparently she was now conscious and in a sitting position with a pink ball around her, and she seemed kind She kept staring around the ship like she was looking for something.

Or some_one_. Marik growled at the thought.

Tea stared at the powerful men around her and sighed. Three of them were staring at the girl in the pink ball, and one looked confused. Things were about to get very interesting.

Owari

Well, what do you think? I know it has been a while since I have updated but I am working on that.

Please Read and Review and Please, TELL ME WHAT ATTRACTS YOU TO A STORY, AND PLEASE IF YOU REVIEW FROM MEDIMINER TELL ME WHAT CHAPTER YOU ARE REVIEWING FROM. IDEAS WILL BE TAKEN THANKFULLY AND IF I USE YOUR IDEA, YOU WILL HAVE A ONE-SHOT STORY DEDICATED TO YOU.


End file.
